Bathtime
by Codemeister
Summary: Peanut was woken up expecting a full day of play and wonder, but his parents and the bath tub have a different plan... First fic. Please review and critique.


This is my first fan fiction and I could think of no better subject than my favorite web comic, "Housepets!". As is to be expected, I do not own the comic and I do not write this to gain profit. It is solely for the enjoyment of the reader. Without further adue, enjoy.

Bath time.

The sun shone on Peanut's face, gently waking him up from his night's rest. The dog sat up in his pet bed and stretched with a content sight, "Oh man!" he looked over to his clock and read out the time, "Jeez, it's already eleven o'clock! All the guys are probably out playing, I need to go!" Peanut rolled out of his bed and bolted out of the room. As he ran down the corridor, Peanut bumped into Grape, knocking both of the pets to the ground, Peanut on top of the shouting Grape, "Ach! Get off of me Peanut, you stink and your fur's all grimy!" the dog complied, shaking his head, saying, "Nuh-Uh! I took a bath four weeks ago!" his voice indignant. Grape stood up, shock, "Peanut! That's just gross! Don't you remember what that bosomy vet said? She told you that you need a bath at least once a week." At this, Peanut stood, "Well you're just jealous of my awesomeness!" and he stormed downstairs to grab quick breakfast so he could finally go out and play.

Peanut walked into the kitchen, where his mom was washing dishes, "Good morning, sweetie. Nice to see you walking among the living." came her sugary voice once she noticed her dog and set s a bowl of breakfast kibble on the table for Peanut. As Mrs. Sandwich began to lean down to give Peanut, she caught a whiff of the dog, causing her to recoil violently, "Oh god, Peanut! You're getting a bath this instant!" A hint of disgust pervaded her voice. Before Peanut could say so much as, "But mom.", Mrs. Sandwich pulled the dog from his seat by the scruff of his neck and dragged him into the bathroom, locking the door behind her and plopping Peanut down in the tub, "Mom, I can't take a bath! I'll smell like a girl and all the guys will laugh at me even more…" tears welled up in his eyes as the memories of bullying by Bino and his crew flooded his mind. This struck a chord in the woman's heart, but she remained adamant, "I'm sorry Peanut, but we have to do this. I promise that you wont smell like a girl." she unbuckled Peanut's collar, reached over and grabbed her husband's shampoo, waving it in front of the sulking dog as she turned the dials for the water, spraying Peanut. Once the water had been adjusted properly, Mrs. Sandwich massaged the shampoo into Peanut's fur. The dog squirmed, trying not to let on that he was actually enjoying the bath.

One hour and much grime and dirt later, Mrs. Sandwich gingerly pulled peanut from the tub and rubbed him down with a plush towel, causing Peanut's tail to wag vigorously, "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it, Sweetie?" her voice's sugar returned and the dog looked back at his owner, "No… You were right." Peanut blushed, much to Mrs. Sandwiches amusement as she worked the collar back onto Peanut's neck, "Good, now go out and play." The dog complied happily as he ran out of the bathroom, and into Earl Sandwich, his secondary owner, "Had to take a bath, huh?" the man chuckled and knelt down to tousle the fur on Peanut's head, "Here, a reward for your bravery." Earl drew a twenty dollar bill from his pocked and tucked it into Peanut's collar, "Don't tell your mother." a smile spread across Peanut's face as he nodded in confirmation and ran out of the house to play. Earl continued to chuckle as he entered the kitchen, spotting his wife dumping the bowl of discarded breakfast kibble, "So you finally got him in the tub, huh? I thought he'd never take a bath." The man said, startling his wife as he wrapped his arms around the woman, "Yeah… It was tough…" She sighed, "But you've got to give Grape her bath next week!"

Please Review and Critique! I know it's short and all, but oh well... I hope to write more stories soon and the more feedback I get the better they will be! Thank you all for reading this, I appreciate it.


End file.
